


Find My Way Back To You

by saawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amazing Dean, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asshole Zachariah, Awesome Chuck, Awesome Gadreel, Awesome Meg, Awesome Naomi, Barista Castiel, Bottom Castiel, Castiel has a Vagina, Castiel identifies as Male, Chuck is a Novak and not a Shurley, Conflicted Dean, Crying Castiel, Dead Zachariah, Dean will always love Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Genius Ash, Guilty Dean, Heartbreak, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean, Hurt Gabriel, Hurt Micheal, Love, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mean Zachariah, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Dean, Reunion, Rude Anna, Running Away, Sad Castiel, Sad Dean, Sex, Strong Castiel, Top Dean, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: Castiella was born a female. Later in her teen years her body does not go through the normal changes a female does so through a doctors appointment she finds out she has more masculine attributes. Her parents were very supportive and continue to be. She embraced the masculine side and changed her name to Castiel.At the age of 17 Castiel met the love of his life, Dean Winchester. As their love progressed , tragedy struck. Their uncle Zachariah was given custody. Castiel and Dean were ripped apart forcefully.Castiel gained custody of Michael and Gabriel at the age of 18 due to abuse they faced at the hands of their uncle. Zachariah was bitter and sent killers after them. They had to constantly run and stay under the radar.After the death of their uncle 21 years later, finally safe from Zachariah, Castiel and his siblings return home.Alot can change after 21 years....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have decided to work on another Destiel Fic. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Please forgive me if my writing seems all over the place. English is my second language and I try :)
> 
> Discalimer: I do not own anyone in this fic. Just borrowing names and faces for fan fic purposes only.

**Lawrence, Kansas**

When the doctor announced _“Congratulations, it’s a girl!”_ , Naomi and Chuck Novak couldn’t be more happier. Their precious bundle had beautiful ocean blue eyes, jet black hair, full pink lips and rosy cheeks. As Naomi held her in her arms, she smiled fondly, “Oh she is precious chuck. Our baby is perfect”.

Chuck kissed his wife’s forehead, “Yes she is honey”.

The doctor than interrupted the new parents, “So do you have a name?”

Chuck and Naomi glanced at one another. Chuck than held his baby girls little hand in his, happily saying without taking his eyes off her, “Yes her name is Castiella Pearl Novak”.

* * *

 Over the years Castiella lived a very happy life. She was loved and adored immensely by her parents and her younger siblings Gabriel and Michael. However, over the years Naomi and Chuck noticed that something was off. Even Castiella herself did. 

During puberty and her teen years Castiella's voice had started to deepen to that of a young males, facial hair started to be more popular, her breasts weren’t growing, her adoration for males clothes started becoming a thing. As confusing as all these new developments were, she was still having her periods. So her parents consulted their family doctor, Ellen Harvelle.

Ellen had run her tests and necessary assessments before she came to a conclusion on what was happening or why rather. She immediately called up the Novaks and said she would be there in another 15 minutes time. Her clinic wasn't too far.

Naomi and Chuck had Castiella seated between them on the couch as Ellen sat on the opposite end. They wanted to be there for their child, protect her. Ellen smiled at the display of affection from Naomi and Chuck, such wonderful parents. She just hoped that the information she would provide wasn’t going to cause a divide. 

Ellen began, “Well I just want to say that Castiella is perfectly healthy”.

Naomi clasped her hand to her chest, “Oh thank the lord”.

Chuck just nodded, “That’s really fantastic news Ellen. Is there anything else?”

Ellen smiled at 15 year old Castiella, “Yes there is more. She was announced a female and has a perfectly working uterus, but her features and changes to body  are becoming more prominent to that of a male. In other words, Castiella is all male except for the fact that she has a functional vagina. That means she can get pregnant”.

Suddenly it was pin drop silence. Ellen studied the Novaks with worry. She really hoped that everything could be fine. There have been many families who resent their own kids and some who have accepted and continue to live with their kids. She hoped the Novaks were accepting. 

Naomi was the first to break the silence, turning her attention to a frightened Castiella. Her heart broke at the sight of her daughter trembling. She softly ran her hand through Castiella’s beautiful jet black hair, gently speaking, “Baby I just want you to know that no matter what, I will always love you ok.”

“We will always love you”, Chuck corrected kissing his child on her forehead.

Ellen let out a silent relieved breath. _Thank the heavens._ Castiella on the other hand looked at both her parents. She was really terrified, overwhelmed and wondered _what now?_ , however, she had always found the prospect of being a male exciting. Maybe this was something that she could deal with. Yet she still felt that she needed as much support as possible.

Castiella gave her parents a trembling smile, clutching onto both their combined hands. “I’m scared mom but at the same time I feel ok about the news. And I really thank you for always being there. I love you both”.

Naomi kissed her baby girls cheek, “What is your choice honey? Tell us what do you want? We will support you 100%”.

Castiella turned her focus to Ellen. She felt so positive and less stressed because of the support around her. She asked, “What are my choices if I wish to identify as male?”

Ellen smiled, “Well, you have basically most male characteristics, maybe a little testosterone treatment, also a sex change can be provided, all upon your parents approval of course”.

Castiella shook her head rapidly from side to side, “No, I don’t want a sex change. I will stay natural as possible. Yes I will do hormone treatment though”.

“Very well Castiella. I will make arrangements for you to come over to my clinic for an appointment tomorrow”. Ellen than added, “Castiella I know that this new revelation may be a little shocking for you and your parents. Do you want me to set you up with a psychologist or a counselor?”

Castiella thought deeply. It was certainly something that could help her cope. She nodded, “Ok, I would like that to. Thank you Ellen”.

* * *

 

Naomi and Chuck had later revealed the news to Gabriel and Michael. The boys were quite shocked themselves. Castiella was nervous and started to bounce her knees up and down. Then Gabriel, the elder of the two asked looking inquisitive, “So that means you will be our big brother now?”

Castiella smiled and looked at her parents who nodded and mirrored her expression, “Yes. Yes I am going to be your big brother now”.

Both brothers turned to each other, big smiles on their faces as they blurted out at the same time, “awesome!”

From that day on, Castiella changed her name to Castiel, decided to dress up according to a way any normal teen boy would dress. A nice pair of Jeans and t-shirt or flannel, biker boots. He cut his hair short, but the facial hair needed to be shaved clean. He was just not ready for a beard. 

The whole school had witnessed Castiels transformation. There were many admirers now, because well he considered himself pretty good looking in the male form. But not all was perfect, as usual there would always be some rotten apples that liked to push him around, mock him, tell him how disgusted they were. He just tried to motivate himself and move on.

One thing Castiel did notice was that his sexual desires towards males had increased. He found guys more appealing than girls. There was one guy in particular that he really liked and that was Dean Winchester, the most popular guy in school. A total ladies man….well he thought that Dean was. 

Dean Winchester had asked him out when he was 17 and they have been dating for a while now. The cheerleaders looked at him with deep disgust and hatred. Especially the head cheerleader, and Deans ex, Lisa Braeden. Of course Dean had told him to pay them no mind.

He was thankful for a boyfriend like Dean who was not afraid to show how much he cared for Castiel. When he told Dean his secret, he had thought it was the end of their relationship when Dean asked for time to process this. Castiel was hurt but than Dean came climbing in through his bedroom window in the middle of the night, hugging him close and saying that he would always be there for him. That night he lost his virginity.

Being young and in their prime, Dean and Castiel had craved each other nearly every hour of the day. His mother and father had given him the embarrassing talk of _the birds and the bees_ when they found out that he was dating. But he really appreciated and understood where his parents were coming from. He could get pregnant.

They had started off with safe sex, well not the first time though. Than they both got tested and everything was clean. Now they had sex constantly without latex because Castiel was on birth control. They both utilized most of their free time making out or engaging in sex. It was thrilling and felt amazing. Eventually love happened. 

* * *

They had the whole house to themselves for a whole week. Castiels parents were on a work trip. Michael and Gabriel would be home after 3pm so the boyfriends had lots of time to enjoy the day, seeing as they skipped school just so they could engage in copious amounts of bendy activity.

And boy were they doing exactly that. Castiel was completely naked, bent over the study table and being fucked from behind. This is the third round of the day and they were just getting started. The sound of skin hitting skin filled the room, the groaning study table, the loud moans, heavy breathing and a squelching sound of a wet pussy being destroyed hard and proper.

Castiel was in heaven, he could see the stars right now. He was breathing through his mouth, feeling every inch of Deans rock hard cock spread his walls, back and forth repeatedly. Dean was now thumbing his clit as he thrust in hard enough, jerking Castiel up onto his toes. Castiel threw his head back”, Ohhh Uhhhh Dean. Just like that”.

Deans grip on Castiels hips tightened, he was in an euphoric state, watching the delicious sight of his wet glimmering cock sliding in and out of his boyfriend. The feel of the walls repeatedly gripping his cock was driving him nuts as pleasure was building in his groin. He increases his pace, the wet sounds were driving him crazy, he leaned in and sucked Castiels lobe into his mouth,  letting go and just breathing heavily into his lovers ear. He coaxed, as he drove in harder that Castiel was practically standing on his toes, “Yeah you like that baby. Huh like it when I fuck you so damn good. Fuck that damn soaking wet pussy good”. Dean closed his eyes, his pleasure spiking, “Fuck Cas I can do this all damn day….ohhh honey”.

Castiel cried out in ecstasy, body trembling as Dean started to thumb at his clit. “Oh Dean please…uhhhnn!”

Dean was trying to hold back. He wanted Cas to come first. However, it was becoming very difficult. He needed Castiel to come now. “God damn baby. Yeah baby. You gonna come for me? Huh?"

Castiels mouth opened, sucking air through his mouth, eyes rolling to the back of his skull as a hot wave of pleasure ripped through him rendering him speechless as he came. Meanwhile, Dean couldn’t hold on any longer after feeling the pussy  convulse around his cock, gripping and squeezing him tight, plus the sight of Cas losing it and the feeling of warm come coating his cock sent him over the edge. He growled and shook, as his cock twitched hard while he emptied his seed deep into Castiel. 

They both tried to catch their breaths, still joined, Dean uttered breathlessly, kissing Castiels shoulder, “Christ honey. I think you just drained my supply”.

Castiel hummed as Dean kissed him. “Hmmmm”. Castiel pulled away chuckling into Deans mouth, “Baby out now”.

Dean pouted and teased, “I don’t want to. Love being buried inside you forever”. Dean kissed Castiels shoulder and then pulled out, turning his lover around, his lovers ass still resting against the tables edge, his soft cock resting on Castiels soft warm pussy. He slipped his hands around Castiels waist, leaning in and grabbing Castiels juicy bottom lip, sucking hard before pulling back with a wet pop. He just gazed fondly into Castiels eyes.

Castiel found Deans dopey look quite funny, “What?”

Dean grinned, leaning in to peck him softly on the lips, before muttering, “Nothing. It’s just. I love you Cas. So much. I can’t imagine my life without you”.

Castiel was speechless. Deans words resonating in his head. His heart was literally skipping and once the shock wore off a warm feeling settled within him and he smiled, wrapping his arms around Deans neck, whispering, “I love you too Dean. Very much”.

They both spent the rest of the day showing each how much they loved one another. Everything in Castiel and Deans world was perfect….until a phone call changed all that. 

* * *

 

Castiel, Gabriel, Michael, Dean and Sam stared at the two black caskets before them. Naomi and Chuck Novak were no more. Taken away so hastily by a drunk truck driver t-boning their little car. _Why did this have to happen to good people?_

There were many other family members and friends that paid their respects to the deceased. One of them was their uncle Zachariah, their mother’s elder brother. He had come up to Castiel and his siblings, Dean and Sam stood close comforting the Novak kids. The balding man had on a scrutinizing and disappointed look on his face. He feigned a smile, “Well hello there Novaks. I must say I am deeply sorry for your loss. Oh I hope my sister goes to heaven”. He than added, “Now I know this might not be the right time to talk about this but anyway the social services and lawyers have called…You are to live with me now”.

“What?!” Castiel blurted out, fear gripping him. “Where?”

Zachariah aimed a sardonic look at Castiel, “Well that is yet to be decided”.

Dean glared at the man before him, “No you will not take Castiel and his siblings from this town. They grew up here. This is their home!”

Zacharaih aimed Dean a curious dark look, “And who pray tell are you?”

Dean puffed his chest out, “I am Castiel Novaks boyfriend”.

Immediately Zachariah’s face changed to one of disgust, looking Dean up and down. He than ignored Dean and turned his piercing disapproving face to Castiel, “We will talk later today Castiel”.

Michael and Gabriel immediately hugged Castiel. Michael who was 10 asked, “We won’t stay with him right Cas? I don’t like him. He is mean”.

Castiel held his brothers close, he didn’t know what was going to happen. He was scared. He calmed a little as he felt Dean hug him from the back, kissing his neck. Sam had also started rubbing Gabriel's back to comfort the boy. Dean whispered, “He can’t do anything Cas. This is your home”.

Somehow Castiel didn’t believe that.

* * *

 

**The next day…**

Dean was in the shower when his phone rang. He quickly dried himself up and reached for his phone. It was Castiel. He immediately answered the phone.

“Hello Cas what’s wrong baby?”

The hairs in Deans back rose and fear immediately swamped him as he heard Castiels broken crying frantic voice from the other end. He was already moving and slipping his jeans on as Castiel answered, “Dean he-he he is tak-taking us-now. We-we are leaving”.

Dean was already running down the stairs, he was damn terrified now, his voice trembling, “Where is he-he taking you ba-baby?”

“I do-don’t know Dean. We never ke-kept in touch with him. An-and I think he has moved. Oh God De-Dean. What do i-I do?”

Dean was already speeding down the road. Christ it would be thirty minutes before he reached Castiel. He spoke firmly,  “Baby hold on I’m on my way”.

“Dean hur-“

“Cas?! Cas?!” Dean heart was now trying to clamber out of his chest. He stepped on the paddle. “Damnit!” Dean was 5 minutes from Cas house when fate decided to deal a cruel hand. Blue and red lights appeared on his rearview mirror, a warning siren telling him to pull over. “No no no no!”

Dean had no option but to pull over. The officer charged him with driving over the speed limit. Thankfully he wasn’t taken in but given a warning and a ticket. Now 20 minutes had passed. He had to drive carefully now or risk being arrested.

He pulled over hastily along the sidewalk. He immediately climbed out of the car, running to the Novaks house. He rang the doorbell , no answer. He could tell that there were no lights on inside. He started to tremble. He searched the flowerpot where the Novaks hid the spare key and unlocked the door. His heart squeezed at the eerie silence and darkness. 

Deans tears were already pouring down his cheeks, he felt like he was walking on air as he scrambles hastily up the stairs, panic gripping him, he almost stumbled to the ground many times as he tripped on his feet. He reached Castiels door, shoving it open, charging in and yelling, “Cas?! Cas? Baby I’m here!”

The room was dark, and empty. Dean was crying now as he ran to Cas drawers, pulling it open to reveal that Castiels clothes were still inside. He flicked the switch, turning the light on and saw that everything was in fact inside. Hope flared within him.  _Maybe Castiel is still in town_. He quickly took out his phone and dialed Castiels number, “Come on. Come on Cas baby pick up!” And that’s when he heard it, a muffled familiar ringtone coming from his boyfriend’s bed. He gulped and made his way to the bed slow as he could as if afraid. 

Dean picked up Castiels pillow and there underneath was Castiels phone. He immediately dropped onto his boyfriend’s bed, his mind blank. _He's gone. His love was gone._ Dean didn’t remember what happened, all he remembered was welcoming the darkness.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiels, Michaels and Gabriels life of running...

**20 Years Later…Lincoln, Nebraska**

Castiel parked his 2006 blue Honda Civic in the little carpark. He sat quietly in his seat just staring at the wooden structure and red neon blinking lights that read _Harvelles Roadhouse._ This little seedy bar located half a mile out of the city was where he worked as a bartender/waiter/cleaner for nearly 10 years straight. The less scary 10 years of his life that is.

That thought brought his mind back to the one man that he and his siblings feared. The one man that ruined the Novak children's happiness. Zachariah Milton. A man who sought out to find them and destroy them to this day. And that is why they had to be careful.

Uncle Zachariah was a cruel and vile man. He would punish all of them by whipping them in places that could not be seen, hitting them physically while at the same time emotionally degrading them. Castiel wanted to report the matter to Social Services Child Protection Unit, however, Zachariah had warned that if any of them reported, the consequences would be severe. So Castiel had to come up with a more safer way to care for his siblings. 

When Castiel turned 18 , he found a job and claimed for custody of his two younger siblings. The state of Massachusetts was hesitant but when Castiel showed them evidence of abuse they immediately granted him custody and arrested Zachariah for child abuse. Zachariah was trailed and sentenced to a ridiculous term of 9 years in jail in Boston Penitentiary. Castiel believed it had something to do with money and corruption. The time did not fit the crime.

While in prison Zachariah hired a few men to enter Castiels apartment and try to kill them. So Castiel hurriedly gathered the boys and ran. They ran from state to state for 9 whole years but no matter where they went Zachariah’s men would be spotted somewhere nearby. Just when Castiel found his footing in the community he had to scram. But than they managed to lose the cronies and entered Nebraska.

They settled in Lincoln, Nebraska. Castiel looked for work in the city but couldn’t find any. So he travelled slightly  outside the city and found _Harvelles Roadhouse_. Here is where he found employment and met someone who could help them stay under the radar, Ash Harvelle is a genius. Ash had managed to keep track of Zechariahs goons and alerted Castiel many times to stay hidden until they passed. No phone calls even to the ones they cared about back home. It was a hard scarifice to make. Nevetheless, it had to be done or risk discovery. The system worked. He and his siblings owed the man their lives.

A knock on the car door window startled him. He let out a relieved sigh as he saw who it was. He rolled down his window, “Hey Jo”. Jo Harvelle was the daughter of Ellen Harvelle, the owner of the Roadhouse. She was also like a little sister to him.

“Hey Cas aren’t you going to come inside or you just going to lose yourself in your head all night?” She raised a questioning brow accompanied with a quirk of her lips.

“Oh yeah. Sorry just got sidetracked a little thinking about my crazy uncle”.

Jo’s face immediately shot to one of concern, “Oh my his cronies haven’t found you have they? Ash didn’t say anything to me?”

Apart from Ash, Jo and Ellen knew about the siblings situation. Ellen and Jo have been very helpful and supportive. They are both good people and were now family. Ellen took up a motherly role in the siblings lives always scolding them when they were wrong, appreciating and congratulating them on all their achievements, attending their graduation ceremonies from local universities, inviting them every year for Thanksgiving and Christmas. Truly one of a kind.

Castiel got out of the car but not before he rolled the window up. He faced a concerned looking Jo, answering, “No Jo. The cronies haven't found me or us yet. Do not worry.... Now shall we head in? Ellen must be eagerly waiting for us”.

Jo let out a breath she was holding, “Ok Cas. Let’s go get busy”.

* * *

The place was cramped up with biker dudes, passerby’s and slinky chicks looking for an easy hookup in exchange for cash. Castiel was bartending tonight. During midnight Ash approached, a look of joy and excitement on his features, “Cas I need you to come to the office. I have some good news to share”.

Well Castiel was definitely interested to find out what Ash meant. Obviously it was going to be something concerning Zachariah. He quickly informed Jo to cover for him. Ash was pacing back and forth when he entered the office labelled _Dr. Badass_ . Wow the place smelt of weed. He cleared his throat making the man snap his head to him, the look of excitement back on, he blurted, “Cas Zachariah is dead”.

Castiels mouth dropped open, “What?”

“Yeah man. Died of a heart attack. He is zip, zilch, nada. He has gone night night”.

A surge of happiness instantly flooded Castiel, “ That means my siblings and I are finally safe and won’t have to worry about him sending someone after us anymore right?” When he saw Ash smile drop from his face, fear gripped him, repeating, “Right?”

“Castiel I don’t really know if his cronies will continue their search for you after death. I think it be wise if you continue to stay under the radar for a while until we are certain that they have stopped. I will monitor their movements. Once I know that they have finally given up than I will let you know”. Ash added, “I just want you and the boys to be safe Castiel”.

What Ash said made sense. There was no guarantee that they have stopped all pursuit of them. They will have to wait and find out. It would be safer for Gabriel, Michael and he. He nodded, “Very well Ash. Keep me posted”.

“Will do chief”, Ash saluted. Just as Castiel was about to walk out the door Ash added, “Hey Cas. For what it’s worth, I think that now the top dog is down, his little puppies are bound to give up. So just hang in there ok”.

Castiel smiled feeling much better, “Thanks Ash”.

* * *

Gabriel was making himself and Michael a peanut butter and Jelly Sandwich at 3am in the morning when Castiel returned home. Their big brother had called him at 12.30am telling him that he had some good news to share when he got home. Even being tired after work, Gabriel and Michael stayed up waiting for the news. They both had the next two days off so that was a good thing. 

Castiel spotted his brothers in the kitchen. He walked towards the pair eager to share the news. He greeted, “Hey guys. Still awake I see”.

Gabriel shrugged putting extra Jelly on his bread for more sweetness, “Well when your big brother calls sounding excited to share news than hell yeah we will wait up Cassie poo”.

“Yup I totally agree”, Michael added taking a bite of his sandwich moaning lightly.  “Plus peanut butter and Jelly Sandwiches in the early hours of the morning. Heavenly”.

Castiel chuckled, “Well I wouldn’t mind one for myself please”.

“Coming right up big bro”, Gabriel answered, proceeding to make Cas’ sandwich.

When they sat comfortably and full on the couch Castiel than relayed the news. Gabriel and Michael had on their Christmas has come early faces. He knew it was wrong to feel happy when someone died but having to run from that someone all your life, always looking over your back for signs of danger kind of muted the point. Maybe this was the proper start they needed. Free from adversaries.

“Cas what does this mean? Does this mean we finally stop looking over our shoulder?” Michael questioned rather excitedly.

Castiel gave a half smile, “I wish it were that simple Michael. We still have to keep our guards up”.

Gabriel scoffed, “Why Castiel? The guy is dead”.

“Gabriel there still may be some that would want to continue Zachariah’s orders even after his passing. We have to lay low for a while. Ash will keep us updated”. He held each of his brothers hands, “We cannot afford to lose each other. We have to be sure ok? Just for a while”.

Gabriel and Michael sighed and nodded. They shared a brief hug, then huddled close to each other just like they would do when they were little. Gabriel and Michael laying their heads on each of Castiels shoulder. After a few minutes of silence, Gabriel asked with a soft voice, “Cassie how did he die?”

Castiel answered, “He suffered before he died. Heart attack”.

“Good”, Michael added. “He deserves to go in an abrupt and painful way”.

“Yeah he made us suffer long enough”, Gabriel acknowledged. 

Castiel could feel the meaning behind those words. Zachariah was a bad man and got what was coming for him. He only hoped that everything stopped after their uncle’s death. For the sake of his brothers and himself, he hoped so.

* * *

**One Year Later…**

On the day of thanksgiving, Ash had announced the most happiest news. It was finally over. The cronies had stopped looking for Castiel the moment Zachariah died. Most of them were now working for other rich folks and Zachariah’s empire and money was now seized by the state of Massachusetts as he didn’t have a predecessor or will. 

The siblings were in tears as everyone surrounded them. Castiel knew that the wait was finally over. They could pick up the pieces of their lives. They could finally move on. At 38 years old, Castiel could finally do everything as a free man without waiting for his past to catch up with him. Everyone rejoiced that night. 

Amongst everyone, Gabriel asked, “What are we going to do now Castiel?”

Castiels eyes started to water. He replied shakily with a smile, “We do what we always wanted Gabe. We go back home.”

Those words sure held a lot of weight and meaning to all three of them. It was time to go back to the place where happiness once was. Back home to Lawrence, Kansas.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos please....xoxo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at Deans life...

The first thing Dean does everytime he gets back from work is make his way over to the fridge, pulling out a beer and taking a hugh gulp. He closes his eyes as the cool bitter liquid runs down his throat, smacking his lips together,  “Ah perfect”. 

Today was a hectic day. There were a lot of cars brought in to be worked on. It’s a good thing Dean loved working under the hood of a car. It was one of his sanctuaries, distracting him from all else around him. 

At 38 years old, Deans life was not the way one would imagine it to be. No house, no wife/husband, no kids. Nada. No all he had was a dog named Mumbo. A goofy looking chocolate lab that was gifted to him by his brother Sam three Christmases ago. Apparently Sam said that Mumbo would be there to keep Dean company and that he could teach Dean how to grow a heart.

Speaking of Mumbo he was now looking up at Dean, tongue hanging out on the side. Dean asked, “What you hungry now?” 

Mumbo barked in reply. Dean let out a heavy sigh, rubbing on the side of Mumbo’s jaw, “Fine, Fine….Don’t get your panties in a wad”. He reached out for the dog food, pouring it into Mumbo’s bowl, “There now eat”.

He chuckled at the way Mumbo just gobbled everything in without chewing. He grabbed another beer and made his way to the living room. He plunked his ass on the couch, throwing his feet up on the coffee table, turned on the tv and had himself another gulp of beer. _Dr. Sexy was on, perfecto._

Five minutes in, Dean took a look at his empty beer bottle, shaking it. Yup empty. His mouth felt a little fluffy, he muttered, “Need another one”. Beer was like water to Dean. It has been that way for a very long time. He was just about to lift himself up when his phone chimed. _New message_.

He picked up the device, seeing the message was from his baby brother Sam. He sighed, his brother was just probably checking on him since it was a Friday. Sam knows what he gets up to on Fridays. Either he gets shit faced and passes out or he gets shit faced, fucks one of his girls that he can call on speed dial and knocks out. It’s most likely the latter. He was in the mood for a tight pussy. He quickly sends a message to a girl named Carla and than opens his brothers message.

_Sam: Dean I’m coming over tonight. We are going to watch s1 Game of Thrones and have a few beers. Brotherly time.  And no buts!_

Dean rolled his eyes and typed back 

_Dean: Sam I kinda have plans tonight. Maybe some other time?_

The reply was instantaneous.

_Sam: Hell no Dean. Cancel your plans. I am coming over TONIGHT!_

God his brother was so bossy. 

_Dean: Sam you should spend time with your kids. Don’t you have them this weekend?_

_Sam: I had the kids over last weekend Dean remember? So I am so free and will be there in another 20 minutes._

Dean groaned. 

_Dean: Fine! If you coming over than make sure you bring some burgers. Extra onions. Oh and don’t forget my pie bitch._

_Sam: Roger that…..Jerk!_

Dean chuckled, shaking his head. His baby brother always looked out for him. Always worried. It actually made Dean feel like crap because he was the one who should be taking care of Sam. His baby brother had been through a lot. A divorce, a custody battle for his son and daughter. All the while he was an absent big brother. He was there to comfort Sam but he wasn’t all there, there.

His phone chimed once more breaking him out of his thoughts. He smirked when he saw it was a picture message from Carla. When he opened the message, the picture that popped up was a shot of her wet ebony cunt and the caption read _so ready to ride that cock tonight. See you at 12am Dean ;)_

Deans member throbbed. God he couldn’t wait for 12am. Maybe a good jerk off session to this pic was what he needed to relieve himself for the time being. He checked his watch. He had 15 minutes before Sam arrived. Great. With that he headed off to the bathroom.

* * *

Dean opened the door to reveal a breathless Sam almost falling over. His brother uttered, “must you get an apartment that is on the fifth floor and the only way to reach it is via stairs because of your junk ass elevator?”

Dean rolled his eyes, grabbing the brown paper bags from Sam, “Quit your bitching Sam. You’re the one who wanted to come. And besides you're just 33 years old, a walk up the stairs shouldn’t kill you”. 

Sam followed Dean into the kitchen, “Well those are some long ass stairs you got Dean”. He stopped to pat an excited Mumbo on the head. He than placed the six pack into the fridge.

Dean opened the brown bag, pulling out the burgers and setting them on two plates. He opened the second bag, anticipating the pie. He scowled when he saw what he pulled out, aiming a bitch face at his brother. Sam asked, “What?”

“Where’s the pie Sam?”

Sam answered nonchalantly, “You get cake. Its close to pie”.

Dean felt insulted by Sam’s words, “Blasphemy! Cake is not pie Sam! Pie is heavenly and cake is disgusting”.

“Sorry Dean but that’s all they had”. Sam than grabbed two beers. “Now let’s go watch the good stuff”. 

Dean grumbled walking over to the rubbish bin and dumping the cake inside. He than grabbed the two plates of burger and made his way into the living room. 

The brothers were on the third episode when Sam asked, “So how have you been Dean?”

Dean glanced at his brother who was looking at him with concern. _Uh he hated it when people treated him this way._ He didn’t need anyone’s pity. He huffed, “I’m fine Sam. Now can we watch the movie?”

Suddenly the image froze on the screen. Dean frowned and turned to see his brother had hit the pause button. “Don’t lie to me Dean. Bobby told me what happened at work this week”.

Dean grit his teeth, replying, “Sam I said I am fine”.

“You literally picked a fight with one of your workmates Dean. You ended up getting into a punch up and he ended up in hospital with a busted lip, bruised face, broken arm and a slightly cracked rib. That’s not fine Dean. You’re damn lucky the guy didn’t press charges”.

Dean clenched his fists on his lap, seeing his bruised knuckles. He spat out, “Sam the matter is settled, just let it go”.

“What did he say Dean? What did the guy say to provoke you huh?”

“Nothing Sam! Just drop it okay! Jesus Fuck!” Dean replied harshly.

“No Dean. The Dean I know wouldn’t fight for no reason! What did he say Dean?!”

Dean couldn’t hold it in anymore, snapping out, “He mocked Castiel in front of me! Said that my boyfriend ran like the bitch he was! That Castiel just used me!  He doesn’t even know what happened, just hearing rumors and he wants to talk nasty about Cas in front of me! He knows nothing! NOTHING!” Dean wiped furiously at his tears. There was always this sharp pain in his chest everytime he talked about the love of his life.

Sam’s heart hurt for his brother. Seeing him so vulnerable and still hurting. It was obvious that Dean was still holding on to the memory of the man he loved. And Sam knew that it was destroying his brother slowly. It has been 21 years. Castiel should just be a part of Deans past. His brother needed to move forward or life will just pass him by leaving him bitter. He softly spoke, “Dean you can’t do this to yourself. You need to move on. Castiel may never come back and that’s a reality you need to face. Dean I can’t watch you hurt and waste your life away like this”.

Dean shook his head as more tears fell, he croaked, “It’s my fault. I should have been there to stop that asshole from taking him. I should have been there Sam”.

Sam pulled his brother to his side, “Dean there was nothing you could have done to stop Zachariah from taking Cas. He was their custodian and he had every right to take them with him. Please Dean you need to put this behind you and move ahead big bro. You need to do this for yourself and if not for yourself than do it for me and your niece and nephew. For the people who are here and still love you. Please Dean it hurts us to see you hurting. How long can you go on like this Dean?”.

Sam’s words resonated in Deans head. His eyes scanned his apartment. It looked empty, hollow, sad. His eyes landed on a picture hanging on the wall of Castiel and he in their teen years smiling brightly at the camera. _So much in love_.  The withered picture was the only one he had of Castiel. All these years it served to remind him of his failures and what he had let slip through his fingers. That’s all his life has been. Maybe it was time for change. Maybe Sam was right. He slowly got up, walking over to the picture and unhooking it from the wall. He stared at it with cloudy eyes. It was time to let go. He walked over to the cabinet and placed the picture out of sight. He turned to his brother, smiling shakily, “Ok Sam. I'll try but no promises".

Sam smiled as a tear slipped down his cheek. He spoke, “I’ll always be here for you Dean”.

Dean smiled and sat down on the couch. His brother squeezed his shoulder before pressing play. They watched for another three hours before Sam headed back home. 

* * *

Dean cupped the beautiful breasts, thumbing at the dark erect nipples as Carla rode him hard. He lost himself in her sweet warm depths repeatedly. Heavy pants, moans and grunts filled the bedroom all the way to completion.

Dean disposed of his condom as Carla threw on her clothes. He slowly put on his clothes and handed her cash. 

“So when will I see you again?” She ran a hand up his clothed chest.

Dean slowly detached her hand, “I’m afraid that this is the last time Carla. I cannot do this anymore. It was nice while it lasted and I thank you”.

Carla just nodded, replying with a smile, “Ok Dean. I wish you all the best than”.

Dean replied, “Thank you Carla”. He gave her one last kiss on the cheek before he ushered her out.

He lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Sam was right. Castiel may not be coming back. It was time for him to move on. He picked up his cell. It was 2 am and he knew it was late but maybe the person he was trying to reach will answer. And he was right. Within 5 rings a sweet female voice answered.

“Dean?”

“Hey Anna. I’m sorry to disturb your sleep”.

There was some shuffling of papers in the background, Anna answered, “Oh no you didn’t disturb me Dean. I was up grading papers anyway. Is there something I can help you with?”

Dean bit his bottom lip. He took a deep breath. _This was it._ He replied, “I was wondering if you wanted to have coffee with me tomorrow at a time of your convenience?”

There was silence for a few seconds before Anna answered in a slightly excited voice, “Like a coffee date?”

Dean chuckled, “Yes Anna. A coffee date. So um is it a yes or a no?”

“Yes!” She replied immediately. “Is 12pm fine?”

Deans heart beat increased. He smiled, “Yes that’s fine. See you at Jason’s Coffee House Anna”.

“See you Dean”.

Dean hung up and took a deep breath. Ok he could do this. _To new beginnings_.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and the siblings arrive in Lawrence....
> 
> Castiel has a job...here he runs into someone...

**Lawrence, Kansas**

The Novak siblings arrived precisely at 10pm Friday. They drove all the way from Lincoln, Nebraska, straight to their apartment that Gabriel had taken the liberty of arranging to move into.The apartment was located in the heart of the city. It was in a perfect location because from here they could easily get to work by foot on time. 

The siblings had all managed to find a job in Lawrence, Kansas. They were very lucky indeed and were glad that they had made the decision to immediately search for jobs once they decided they were going to move back home. After all the bills wouldn’t pay themselves. 

Castiel would start the next day at a local coffee shop as a barista. Gabriel was starting at a small local law firm as a lawyer and come Monday Michael was starting at a local school as a kindergarten teacher. They were thankful that the chips fell into place. 

The siblings didn’t get a look around the city as they were exhausted from their long drive. They planned on arranging a day where they could familiarize themselves once again with the city they once called home. In the meantime, rest was needed as they were all exhausted plus Castiel and Gabriel had to start 8am in the morning. Oh life.

* * *

 

**Jason’s Coffee House**

Castiel had arrived to his new job 30 minutes early. He wanted to familiarize himself with his new workplace and colleagues. The door still had on the _closed sign_ so he decided to knock. A brunette opened the door, “Sorry we will be opening at 8am”.

“Oh yes I am aware. Um I am the new barista, Castiel. I am supposed to start here today so I thought I should come early”.

The brunette opened the door wide, a smile adorning her face, “why yes I was informed”. Her eyes roamed his form, she replied, “Well aren’t you just gorgeous. Anyway my name is Meg Masters, waitress. Please come in Clarence ”.

Castiel didn’t really appreciate being examined from head to toe with that…..hungry look. It was kinda uncomfortable because one it made him feel self conscious and two Meg was a woman. He really wasn’t very comfortable when women eyed him that way. He followed Meg in, correcting, “My name is Castiel, not Clarence”.

Meg just winked, “You look like a Clarence to me boo. Take it as a compliment. Like an angel sent from heaven ready to earn his wings. Trust me you give me that vibe”. 

Castiel squinted his eyes. _Hmm interesting_. Meg had led him to a closed mahogany door that supposedly led to an office judging by the plaque on the door reading _Balthazar Cherrypicker._ Castiel almost snorted at the surname. Almost. He pointed, “Nice name”.

Meg chuckled, “Yatsi. I gotta warn you though, don’t let his charming nature and British accent get the best of you”. She proceeded to knock three times on the door.

Castiel waited anxiously until the door opened to reveal a 6 foot tall, blonde in a nicely designed suit. He watched as the man’s eyes roamed his form. _What in the hell is it with people checking him out today?_ He didn't think his everyday Jeans and white t-shirt gave him enough appeal. He cleared his throat, “Hi I’m Castiel. I am supposed to start today as a barista”.

“Ah yes the man from Lincoln, Nebraska. Yes, yes, please step into my office”. Balthazar stepped aside gesturing in.

Castiel added a thank you before walking in. He took a look around seeing the different awards and achievements that this local coffee shop has achieved hanging on the walls. _Wow_. He took a seat by the table and faced the supposed boss of this establishment. 

Balthazar beamed at him, “So I’m sure Meg has informed you of who I am. But I’ll reintroduce myself. I am Balthazar Cherrypicker and I own this little coffee house. You are Castiel Novak, formally from Lincoln, Nebraska. And you are starting as a Barista from today. You really needed the job and have had experience working as a bartender. So far so good?”

“Yes that is correct. I’d like to thank you Mr. Cherrypicker-“

“Please call me Balthazar”, the owner gave a flirty grin.

Castiel flushed lightly, “I’d like to thank you...Balthazar for giving me this opportunity on such a short notice”.

Balthazar nodded, “You’re welcome Castiel. I have been in your shoes before so I understand how it feels like to be in desperate need of something mainly to survive. Anyway, I will go over the rules and regulations for our coffee house. I will also hand you a contract for you to sign and than I will show you around. It’s pretty easy to get familiar with the surroundings. Gadreel our other Barista will guide you for two days so any questions ask him. Is that fine?”

Castiel replied, “Yes absolutely. Thank you”. He then asked, “I have one question though if it’s not too much trouble?”

Balthazar smiled, “Yes what is it?”

Castiel didn’t know if he was overstepping his boundaries but he figured if he was an employee he ought to know. He asked, “Why is it called Jason’s Coffee House instead of you know Balthazar’s Coffee House?”

Balthazar's smile seemed forced as he answered, “The coffee house was named after my 5 year old son who died a year back after a rogue bullet hit him. I set up a coffee shop in his name. It was a way of coping and getting my life back together”.

“I am really sorry for your loss Balthazar. And I apologize for the question”. Castiels heart really ached for the man before him. Losing someone you care about is very hard and he knew how that felt.

Balthazar shook his head, “No apologies needed Castiel. It’s good for you to know a little history about our little establishment and how it came to be. Now, let’s take you through what we talked about earlier”.

Castiel was very well briefed by Balthazar regarding the policies, rules and regulations. The contract looked reasonable and was signed by him after some questions and clarifications. Balthazar than led him through the shop. It had a very humble brick like setup and he noticed a gigantic picture hanging near the counter of a little bright eyed smiling boy. As he took a closer look, there written on a gold rectangular plate was the name Jason. 

He shivered lightly when Balthazar rested a hand on the middle of his back as he introduced him to another six foot tall man named Gadreel. Balthazar than instructed Gadreel on what to do and said _have a nice day_ to him winking before walking away. 

Out of nowhere as if waiting for the perfect time to come out, Meg appeared beside Gadreel, “Well looks like the boss has taken a liking to you Clarence”. She than smirked at a smiling Gadreel, “Am I right or am I right?”

Gadreel chuckled, “Oh yeah boss has definitely taken a liking to Castiel”.

Castiel rolled his eyes. He was already starting to feel comfortable around Meg and Gadreel. They just had that magnetic energy with them. He asked, “And what makes you both say that, hmm?”

“Well Clarence on my first day he never showed me around, same with other new employees”, Meg answered with mischief in her eyes.

Then Gadreel added, “Plus the way he seized you up and hmm the way he lays his hands on you is indication enough that the guy likes you. I mean Meg I bet you saw the way he eyed Castiel as he studied the area?"

“Oh yeah. Like a lioness watching a baby Gazelle ready to pounce".

Castiel just sighed, “Okay enough. I think you guys got things all wrong. Anyway it’s almost 8am so let’s get started aye”.

Meg whistled and tapped his ass before swaying her hips and walking away. Castiel watched her retreating back before he shook his head, “Jeez she is way too friendly”.

Gadreel laughed, “Nah that’s Meg for you. The never ending flirt. Kinda her persona but once you get to know her she is actually pretty cool and will always be there for her friends”.

“Well that is fantastic”, Castiel felt uplifted by those words. “So shall we start with orientation?” 

Gadreel nodded and began to show Castiel how to do things. Within a hour Castiel was good to go on his own. He was a fast learner. He helped serve customers up front so the day for him was good so far. 

* * *

**11.45am Jason’s Coffee House**

The door chimed indicating a new customer. Gadreel, Castiel and Meg who were having a little chat since the place was quite empty looked up. Immediately Meg scoffed and Gadreel’s happy face turned into a scowl. Castiel wondered what was going on.

Meg blurted, “Here comes Miss Know-it-all”.

Gadreel added, “Miss I-want-the-perfect-order and your-coffee-tastes-like-crap-i-should-have-you-fired”.

Castiel raised a questioning brow asking, “What in the hell has you two’s knickers in a twist?” He watched as the red head gave them all a judgmental stone cold look before she scoffed and made her way to an empty table. “Ok what the hell was that about?”

Meg sighed, “Her name is Anna Milton. She is the daughter of the second richest man in Lawrence. She was also head cheerleader after Lisa Braeden. Total slut who used to pick on the less fortunate. And now a teacher for a local high school. She always walks in here and scolds us, always trying to shame us. Even tried to get this place to shut down. Balthazar was really affected but thank God we had a damn good lawyer”.

“One of the best”, Gadreel added.

Curiosity won the best of Castiel, “Who is this great lawyer?”

“Sam Winchester”, Meg and Gadreel both blurted.

Castiel almost honestly collapsed on his ass as the air got knocked out from his lungs. His heart immediately did a somersault but there was this deep underlying hurt and sadness that was trying to claw its way out of him. He blanked out for a moment and only came to when Meg clicked her fingers in front of his face, “Cas. Castiel are you ok?”

She used his real name which could only mean she must have been spooked by his reaction. Well when he glanced at her he realized that she did look spooked. It seems that Gadreel was also in the same boat, hand on Castiels bicep. The man uttered in a concerned voice, “Castiel are you alright? Do you need to sit down or something?”

Castiel swallowed, his voice hoarse as if he had been screaming or crying for hours, he replied, “I'm fine. Sorry. Just….spaced out”.

Meg had on a curious look, “Ahaaa…well looks like you know this someone?....This Sam?”

Castiel nodded. No point lying. He answered, “Well yes I knew Sam…..but I knew his brother Dean more…..we were…..we were involved when we were 17 years old. …um you know what that’s a story for another time….how about I take her order? Save you from her harassing you once again”.

"Or save me from attempting first degree". Meg pecked him on the cheek, “You’re a darling Clarence”.

* * *

Castiel held his pen and notepad and approached Anna’s table. Once there he greeted, “Welcome to Jason’s Coffee House Ma’am. May I take your order?”

The red head shot a glare at him, snipping, “I am waiting for someone. When I am ready to order than I will ask so please do not disturb me. Now run along newbie!”

Castiel wanted to retort back because who the hell does this woman think she is. She can’t talk to him like this. He was all but polite after all. He was about to open his mouth when a deep gruff voice from his side greeted, “Hello Anna”.

Before Castiel could turn to see who the newcomer was Anna blurted, scowl gone and face vibrant, “Dean!”

That name made Castiels heart pound erratically. He was actually afraid to turn and greet the newcomer. _Ok maybe I’m just overreacting_. There were many people with the name Dean. _Stop being ridiculous Castiel_. He took a deep breath through his nostrils, put on a smile and turned. All words died in his mouth as blue met a very familiar green. His smile dropped suddenly and his heart ached. He stumbled back almost falling as tears clouded his vision. 

“Cas”, the man uttered in a disbelieving voice.  A pure look of heartbreak on his features.

Anna than asked with an unamused frown, “You know each other?”

This was too much for Castiel. He just shakily replied, “Um so-sorry but I ha-have to-to go. I’ll se-send someone over to take yo-your orders. Ex-excuse me”. He turned around and made his way hastily to the back. He needed to go hide in a hole or a cave. Just disappear. He saw Meg and Gadreel eyeing him with worry but he just walked right past them and that’s when he heard the booming voice of his ex.

“Castiel wait!”

_Oh crap._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so nasty Anna...
> 
> Awesome Meg....
> 
> Warning: For Vulgarity

Deans stomach churned as he watched the love of his life walk away from him. This unpleasant feeling at the pit of his stomach started to become more prominent. _What if this is the last time you ever see him? Christ do or say something Dean?_

_No I won’t let you slip through my fingers Castiel. Not again._

He bellowed, “Castiel wait!”

He watched as the man before him came to an abrupt halt. He could tell by Castiels rigid posture that the man was probably just as tense and afraid as he was. Probably conflicted just as he and not knowing how to react or what to do. Guess he had to be the bigger man here.

His voice was brittle when he uttered, “Please don’t walk away Cas. Please talk to me”.

Dean thought that maybe Castiel might just ignore him because after 30 seconds, he still hadn’t turned around. He lowered his gaze to the floor, heart thumping against his chest, he was about to let all hope crumple, tears clouding his vision when a faint gravelly voice spoke, “Hello Dean”.

Deans head snapped up immediately and he was smacked right in the face with Castiels cerulean blue eyes that always delved into your soul. He was stunned silent at the sight of the very beautiful nervous tall, dark haired, well built, and much more mature and wiser man. _Christ Castiel was still as magnificent as the first day Dean had laid eyes on him back in high school._ He couldn’t help lick his own lips as he studied those full pink chapped lips before him. Oh boy was that stirring some very much pleasurable feelings in his nether regions. _Not a time to be thinking with your downstairs brain Dean._

He swallowed, voice shaky and a little low  as he greeted, “Hey Castiel”.

He watched the blue eyed angels gaze landed on his green, a half shaky smile making its way unto Castiels lips, “It’s good to see you Dean. You look well”.

Without putting much thought into his next words Dean took a step closer and blurted, “And you’re still as beautiful as before”.

He saw that Castiels smile became bigger as a blush started to appear on his cheeks. His angel was about to reply when a feminine voice from behind Dean asked, “My ... honey who is this?”

 _Shit he had forgotten about Anna_. His smile faded as he watched Castiels face crumple before him. The man’s eyes were flicking from Dean to Anna, than Anna to Dean. _Christ, what does he say?_ And Anna just gave people the impression that they had started dating with her use of endearing words, her closeness to his side and a hand resting on his chest. He rubbed the back of his neck, “Um Anna this is Castiel”. He focused his attention back on the now stoic faced looking Castiel, “Um Cas this is Anna”.

Anna could see how Castiel reacted to Dean earlier. Both looking somewhat love-struck. That disgusted her. She has been waiting for a long time for Dean to ask her out and now she wasn’t going to let anyone get in the way of things. She ensured to situate herself next to Dean, placing a hand on his chest making sure to pass the message that _Dean was hers._ And oh boy did she see that being read loud and clear by Castiel. She feigned a smile, walking her way towards an immobile Castiel. She stuck a hand out, “Hello Castiel. It’s always nice to meet a friend of my boyfriend's”.

Castiel really didn't like this woman. She was venom. He could see in the way she eyed him challengingly. Though he was also hurting that Dean had a partner, however, he really didn’t want to make enemies here so he just pretended to be cheerful, shaking her hand and nodded, “It’s good to meet Deans-“ His eyes flicked to a confused looking Dean, which kind of surprised him, “girlfriend”.

Anna flipped her hair back, “I’m so happy that Dean is a part of my life”.

“Hang on”, Dean walked up to them both. He added, gesturing to Anna, “She is not my girlfriend. We haven’t even started dating”.

Meg and Gadreel who were eavesdropping burst into laughter making Anna shoot them a glare. Meanwhile Cas and Deans eyes met for a brief moment taking each other in now that they were much closer. Than Anna decided to interrupt their staring contest by snipping, “What are you going on about Dean? We are going to be engaged in a coffee date provided we get this….waiter….away from disturbing us. And we are bound to become boyfriend and girlfriend soon so why not start early.”

Castiel interrupted, tone sounding sarcastic, “Actually I'm a Barista”.

Anna crossed her arms along her chest, fixing him with an unamused scrutinizing look, “Oh really and pray tell why were you wanting to take my order earlier?”

 _God this woman really triggered his buttons._ Castiel shrugged, “Because you have always been a snob to my friends so I decided to take your order. I didn’t want their day to be spoilt by some rich girl who thinks she can just push her way into every damn situation. Guess sometimes beauty has no brains”.

“Why you little-“.

“Hey!” Dean got in between Anna and Castiel. He looked back and forth between the glaring pair, “That’s enough! The both of you please”.

“Why don’t you control that girlfriend of yours Dean!” Another female voice sounded.

“She is not my girlfriend Meg”, Dean automatically repeated once more.

Meg smirked at a scowling red faced Anna, “Well she sure as hell seems to think so. Maybe she needs to get that brain of hers checked and her spoilt mouth shut”.

“Meg-“, Castiel started but was interrupted by a fuming Anna.

“Excuse me bitch! Why don’t you shut that whore mouth of yours and do your damn bottom feeding job as a waitress”.

Meg retorted, gritting out, “At least us bottom feeders earn money the hard way, unlike a spoilt hag like you living off daddies wealth. Probably whoring yourself out to them high school kids so they don’t actually complain about your poor teaching skills. Oh yes I’ve heard. Dumb fuck!”

Anna screeched wanting to lurch at Meg who had already taken on a defensive stance but was at the last moment held back by Dean, barking, “Jesus Christ calm yourself down Anna now!” He turned to Meg, pointing, “Enough!”

Meg placed her hands up, “I got ya big guy. Don’t know why you would date such a whiner baby though”.

“Shut up! I will have you reported to the police”, Anna screeched.

Meg shrugged and added in a teasing tone, “Oh and what ya going to say this time? That I put extra cream in your latte? Or that your just being an insufferable know it all? Oh please kitten don’t fuck with a lioness”.

“Meg that’s enough!” Castiel firmly stated.

“Whatever you say Clarence”, Meg winked and tapped Castiels ass before sauntering away with a satisfied grin. 

“I should have the whole lot of you taken to task for abuse of customer!” Anna pointed.

Dean rolled his eyes, “Anna stop being a drama queen. Now I think it’s best you leave. You are disrupting the peace here”.

“What. The. Hell. Dean? You should be on my side!” Anna turned her scowl to the six foot man. 

Dean shook his head, “After today. I don’t think I can be with someone like you. I’m sorry but I think arranging a date was a mistake. I apologize”.

Anna slapped Dean across the cheek, “You are an asshole!” She than glared at Cas, Meg and Gadreel, while hoisting her handbag up, “You haven’t heard the end of me yet!”

Gadreel just replied, “Don’t let the door smack your ass on the way out…Oh and stay out for good”.

Anna growled while the staff laughed.

When all was quiet Castiel turned back to a staring Dean, he unconsciously reached out to touch Deans red cheek, “Are you ok?” He than finally realized what he was doing, retracting his hand quick but than a warm hand gripped his.

Dean smiled, “Felt the sting disappear just by the touch of your hand”. He chuckled when Castiel blushed, speaking with tenderness, “You’re still perfect Cas. It’s so good to see you again”. He than let Cas’ hand go.

Castiel returned Deans smile, his heart fluttering, “It’s good to finally meet you again. Though situations may not have been so good today”.

Dean sighs, “God that was embarrassing and I apologize for putting you through that”.

“Us through that!” Meg retorted with a smirk and cheeky twinkle in her eyes.

“Yes Meg….For putting you all through that”, Dean shook his head rolling his eyes.

Castiels nervousness was starting to slowly come back. _But isn’t this what he wanted? To finally see Dean again?_ He knows a lot of time has passed. 21 years and there is hell of a lot to talk about. A lot to clear up. 

Dean who had been watching Castiel lost in thought with a slightly apprehensive look on his features knew that he was probably thinking on a lot. Most probably regarding them and how their lives have changed this 21 years. It was time to sit and talk. He asked softly, trying not to startle the man before him, “Cas”.

Castiel slowly came back to reality. He turned to Dean, answering, “Yes Dean?”

“I think it’s time we talked huh?”

Castiels nodded biting his bottom lip, “Yes Dean. It's long overdue".

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean talk...
> 
> Gabriel meets Sam...

Dean took in Castiels form as the man walked towards him with two baskets filled with fries. Castiel was on his lunch break and had decided that he wanted to have the conversation away from the prying eyes of his workmates. Dean couldn’t agree more especially with Meg constantly hovering nearby. Hence, the outdoor table and bench by the park was a perfect spot.

Things became silent for a while. Both Dean and Castiel still hadn’t touched their food. Dean cleared his throat, “Cas- um…I’m so thrilled to see you. To finally have you in my sights once more….I thought…I thought I’d never-“ His voice faltered towards the end.

Castiel could see that Dean was trying to hold his emotions in. His heart ached to see his ex so vulnerable and weary. And he could relate because he was feeling the exact same. He was trying to fight his tears as he glanced down at the table top, fiddling with his fingers. After a few seconds he found his voice, croakily replying, “Dean….I- I am so delighted to be graced with your presence once more…I also thought the same...that I would never see you again".

Dean seeing Castiels heart torn look couldn’t help but make him reach his hand out, placing it atop Castiels fiddling hands. The spark of electricity that travelled up his arm was jolting but in a feel good kinda way. He preened internally as Castiel laced their fingers together before glancing up at him with glassy eyes and a shaky smile in which he was also sure he mirrored back. The warm palm of the hand in his always gave him comfort and strength. He said, “Cas…What happened? I- I got there but that asshole-….you were gone. I tried…I- He took you away from me. I should have been quick enough…I should have stopped him…I should have-“ Dean let a tear slip as he stuttered.

Castiel slipped his free hand resting atop Deans to squeeze at the mans bicep. His own tear slipped down his cheek as he watched the pain, the guilt, the shame that the man in front of him held onto all these years. To see his ex lover like this made his heart weep even further. He immediately uttered, “Hey-…Hey Dean please honey listen to me. It wasn’t your fault….I never blamed you….never….We were young and Zachariah had his plans already set in advance…..He was going to break us apart one way or the other…there was nothing I or you could do. Please Dean don’t blame yourself…please….it hurts me to see you like this”. Castiel pleaded.

Dean felt those words penetrate into his soul. He sniffed and spoke in a hoarse voice, “I don’t mean to make you hurt sweetheart…it’s just- I was lost….I can’t live my life without you Castiel… You have always been my strength even when you were gone. I can’t be without you”. He thumbed at Castiels finger.

“You have always been my strength too Dean. Always.” Castiel uttered with a smile. “You kept me going and hoping through the difficult times….through the running…the hiding from Zachariah and his goons”. He added the last bit slowly.

Dean picked up on the last sentences, frowning, voice sounding concerned, “Running and hiding from Zachariah and his goons? What does that mean Cas?”

 Castiel licked his lips. He didn’t want to even think about that part of his life, however, Dean had every right to know why he didn’t come back once he ran. “Dean….once I turned 18 years old, I found a job, moved out and claimed for custody of Gabriel and Michael”.

“I bet Zachariah wasn’t pleased huh?” 

“No he wasn’t at all especially when I provided enough evidence to send him to jail for child abuse”, Castiel added.

“What?! That son of a bitch abused you!” Dean belted out. “I swear to God Cas if I ever meet him ,I will kick his sorry ass! I hope he rots in the cell he is in!”

“He got out after 10 years Dean. The system failed us. He knew a lot of people. And he was also out for revenge as soon as he set foot in a cell. He sent his goons after us and we had to run”.

Dean sucked in a breath, “He sent people to kill you and the boys!”  He than added, “Why didn’t you and the boys come back home Cas? I could have protected you all.”

Castiel looked at Dean with fondness. He was a man that would lay his life down for Cas and the boys. Well as for him, he wasn’t going to let Dean chuck his life away carelessly. He refused to put the love of his life in danger. He clasped Deans hands tighter, “Dean…we couldn’t come back here….Not without putting you and Sam’s life at risk. …I took the hard decision and we went on from state to state until we landed in Lincoln, Nebraska. We met a guy there who helped us lay low for the next 10 years. The boys even got themselves degrees. I got myself a stable job as a bartender”.

Dean nodded, “So you’re here now. I’m assuming that it’s safe for you to be back? What happened?”

“Zachariah passed away a year back Dean. Heart Attack. His goons finally stopped chasing us”.

Dean asked, “Than why did you wait a year to return Cas?”

Castiel smiled at Deans bluntness, “Dean we had to be sure he was really dead, so we waited a year. And now here we are. Here I am sitting here with you. I know that’s it’s been 21 years and a lot has changed but here we are and I’d never been so happy before Dean. I’m finally at peace”.

Dean tried to process all the information. Castiel had been through a lot and he honestly wished he knew what was going on so that he could be there for him. However, he understood where Castiel was coming from. If he had been in Castiels shoes, he would have done the same. Now they needed to focus on the here and now. He cleared his throat, “Cas I wish I was there for you every step of the way but I understand why you did what you did. I still would have happily protected you though. I’m sorry that you and the boys had to go through all those struggles. And for 21 years…huh! That’s a long time”.

“Thank you Dean. And yes 21 years is a long time”.

Dean chuckled lightly, “Um I feel kinda foolish for asking the next question but um-.” Dean cleared his throat once more, “Um- Do you have anyone you know- special in your life?”

“Yes I do”, Castiel answered.

Deans heart dropped to the pit of his tummy, “Oh”.

Castiel smiled and cupped Deans jaw making the downcast man glance at him with sad eyes. Castiel knew that Dean probably assumed wrong. He spoke softly, “You are the only one who is special in my life Dean. Always will and always have been. You are in my heart, my soul. You are my soulmate and forever will be. No one else can take your place”.

Deans heart started to thump hard against his chest as his spirits became uplifted. Excitement and overjoyed feeling immediately engulfing him. He grabbed at the hand before him, bringing it to his lips and kissing the palm tenderly, “You have only been the one for me too Cas. No one can ever take your place. Ever”.

Castiel flushed slightly red, the spot where Dean kissed was tingling, “Does that mean we can give us another try Dean? Because I would love to have that once again with the man I love”. He quickly added the last line.

Dean beamed now, heart fluttering, he replied, “I would love that too Castiel”.

Castiel smiled brightly. His dreams were finally coming true. He brought Deans hand to his lips, pecking the man’s fingers lightly, uttering, “Should we eat now? Then we can organize a time to meet again? Maybe for a date?”

Dean wanted to grab the man before him and plant a solid kiss on him but they were starting afresh and good things come to people who are patient. He nodded, “Ok Cas. Let’s do exactly that”.

Both men couldn’t stop staring and smiling shyly at one another as they feasted on their lunch. They were both given a chance to start over and they weren't going to waste it.

* * *

**Barnes Law Firm**

Gabriel was ecstatic as Miss Pamela Barnes, _the young energetic attorney and owner of the prestigious law firm_ , showed him into his own office. The walls were white, there was a mahogany desk just towards the middle back of the room, a red leather long couch nestled in the corner by the leafy green pot plants. There were filing cabinets and shelves to stack his documents in. There was also a company laptop sitting on his desk before him along with notepads, a desk phone, stationaries and files. And that leather office chair looked so cozy. All Gabriel could do was gawp and utter, “this is mine?”

“Yes Mr. Novak, this is your own personal office. I hope it’s to your satisfaction?” 

Gabriel swallowed, his vision getting cloudy, “I have never had my own office before. And I love it, thank you Miss. Barnes”. He nodded at her.

She smiled at the man before her. She could see the longing and pain hidden within those brown eyes. She could also see how grateful this man was combined with a strong empathetic and mischievous personality. She needed that spark in her firm. She tapped him lightly on the bicep, “Please call me Pamela. All my staff do. And you’re very welcome”. She than walked towards the door, “You set up. I’ll send one of my attorneys to come show you around and introduce you to the other staff”.

“Thank you once again….Pamela”.

The brunette winked and nodded walking out the office leaving Gabriel to bask in his excitement. He immediately started unpacking and setting his office in order. 

An hour passed before there was a knock on the door. Gabriel answered over his shoulder as he set a portrait of he, Cas and Michael on his desk,  “Come in”.

A smooth honeyed male voice spoke, “Excuse me I was sent by Pamela to show you around."

Gabriel turned and met the hazel eyes of the tall familiar, six foot four man before him. It had been 21 years but he would never forget those lips, those hazel eyes, those dimples, that face. His heart jumped as he stuttered, “Sa-Sam Winchester?”

Sam  frowned studying the 5 foot 9 blonde man before his eyes lit up in realization. He stammered back, “Ga-Gabriel Novak?”

Gabriel beamed, “Hello Sammy. I’m back”.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos please...xoxo!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carries on from Sam and Gabes meet....

Sam showed Gabe around introducing him to all their work colleagues. Everyone were very warm and welcoming making Gabriel feel like he fit in. 

If he was honestly speaking, he was nervous about his first day at work. He had heard about the prestigious law firm and it’s credits. He knew that he had to be on his A game if he wanted to climb up the success ladder. And his former work places would probably not prepare him for serving such a law firm.

He hadn’t worked for any law agency when in Lincoln. There was just no one hiring plus many demanded experience despite his commendable grades and achievements from the local Nebraskan University. So he found work as a secretary in a small time accounting firm. It was not related to his field of work and didn’t help him none but that didn’t stop him from continuously attending court proceedings that were open to public or reading his law books in order to stay up to par with his interests in being a lawyer. He also told himself that he needed to stay strong. That good things come to those who are patient.

And he was right. He submitted his papers and hoped that someone would give him a chance to practice as an attorney. And lo behold, his fairy godmother came in the form of one Pamela Barnes. _And oh boy was it a hole in one_. And through her Gabriel ran into Sam Winchester a little earlier than expected. And boy was he stunned by all the glorious perfection of the giant man before him.

Sam led them to the staff break room, “Let’s have a coffee, catch up a little yeah?”

Gabriel nodded, taking his seat, “Yes I would like that Sam”.

Gabriel watched as Sam whipped them up two mugs of steaming black coffee. He couldn't help but let his eyes roam the broad shoulders, firm back and perfect… _.ok stop it Gabe._ He quickly snapped his gaze to the polished  wooden table top before him when Sam turned and carried their mugs over. He accepted his mug, “thank you Sam”.

“No problem”.

They sat in silence, both just wrapping their palms around the mugs for nearly half a minute. Sam decided to start off, he cleared his throat, “Well I must say I am thrilled to see you again Gabriel. It’s been so long and I never thought-..” Sam let out a half hearted laugh, “Anyway, I’m just so happy that you’re back here in Lawrence”.

Gabe glanced up, he could read the unanswered question Sam was trying to suppress. The man was also clearly in between a mix of confused, curious, sad and the most prominent one, happiness. There was so much he wanted to tell Sam and now would be as any good as time as ever to get out the nitty gritty details of Gabriel’s volatile past. His eyes dropped to the black liquid, unable to bring himself to smile wide. He says, “First of all, I am happy to be back home Sam. And I am happy to see you, truly. But my life-“. He swallowed as this heaviness set itself into his chest.

Sam knew Gabe was finding it hard to get out what he wanted to share. Gabes glassy, sad and faraway look only told him that the man had probably been through some horrors in his life.. He knew that Gabe needed a lot of support and assurance. He lays a hand on Gabes lightly, “Hey Gabe you don’t have to say anything you don’t want to ok. However, if you need someone to talk to then I am here”.

This made Gabe catch Sams concerned but soft looking hazel eyes and sad smile. He could see that the man’s concern was genuine. It made him feel even more comfortable and want to open up. _Hey better out than in._ He licks his lips, “Sam you are very kind and are quite the observer I must say”.

“Well kinda my thing to be able to read people well. Dean actually finds it annoying”.

Gabriel chuckles along with Sam, “Well I think it’s a gift and it is precious”. He slowly runs a finger along back of Sam’s hand, “What I will tell you was a part of my life. But it’s in the past and I hope to move forward however, first I will tell you about the most toughest time in me and my siblings lives”.

Sam nodded, “Ok Gabe”.

Gabriel took a deep breath before he explained to Sam the 21 years of his past leading up to now. By the time he had finished, both he and Sam had tears in their eyes. One from recalling his hardships while the other showed empathy combined with sympathy for his hurting friend. They had somehow ended up threading their fingers together during the heartfelt conversation. Right now it provided comfort especially for Gabe.

Sam spoke in an unsteady voice, “Gabe-…Um- I’m currently speechless…I'm sorry that you all had to experience that…...It was horrid and unfair that you, Michael and Castiel had to go through such a terrifying ordeal….You are all very brave brothers and truly amazing….and if you need anything just let me know…again I’m sorry Gabe”.

Gabe smiled lightly, “Thank you Sam”.

They sipped on their coffees once more, remaining silent for some time before Sam decided to change the subject and ask something bold, “Um so you currently dating anyone?” Sam than hastily added, “Sorry you don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to. It’s none of my business”.

Leave it to Sam Winchester to ask him a question that tickles his naughty side and makes him feel all dewy inside. He replies, “ Um- to be frank….I have never dated anyone ever before…Just wasn’t ideal with all my hiding or running”. He rubbed the back of his neck, “Um what about you…you seeing anyone?”

Sam was looking at Gabe like he was in awe. He realized that he had been staring too long when Gabe glanced away shyly. He had heard the question though, he answered, “I have been in a couple of relationships, had a girlfriend named Jessica once and also a boyfriend named Adriel but things didn’t work out. I am currently single once more”.

Gabe’s mischievous side wanted to come out and play now, he smirked, “So you on the market Sammy?”

Sam swore his whole face was probably red. He could feel his blood rush to the surface of his skin from the base of his neck to his cheeks and ears. He smiled shyly, “Yes I am on the market Gabe”.

Gabe found Sams mannerisms to be quite adorable. And those sweet dimples had him craving more. He leaned in, whispering like the way lovers do to one another, “Lucky me. I might have to take you out on a date Sam. Would you like to go on a date with me Sammy?”

Sam's heart thudded lightly as butterflies immediately started to flutter in his belly. He felt excited as instant happiness flooded him. He answered shyly, “I would like to go on a date with you Gabriel Novak”.

Gabriel squeezed the man’s hand lightly feeling a happiness that he had never felt before. It was a happiness that felt similar to whenever he was surrounded by Sam Winchester. He craved and wanted to be constantly filled by it. He softly spoke, “Than we shall”.

Both man just beamed at one another bashfully for a minute before they went back to sipping on their now lukewarm coffees.

Just as they were washing up their coffee mugs in the sink, a loud shriek echoed through the entire office floor. They immediately stalked out to see what was happening. As they approached Pamela’s office, the commotion got louder until it sounded like obnoxious loud barking of a woman. All the other attorneys were just lounging nearby to eavesdrop, many laughing, shaking their heads and giggling.

Sam felt that voice was familiar. He had heard it before. He raised a questioning brow at his good friend Hannah, “What’s happening?”

“You remember Anna Milton? You totally whooped her ass in court when she got that humble coffee house into trouble”.

Sam instantly remembered the face of the familiar red haired angry woman. “Yes I remember”. He scoffed, “What is she here for now?”

Another colleague let out a sarcastic laugh, “Daddy’s little girl wants to sue the workers at Jason’s Coffee house. She's going on particularly about some new Barista who in her words _‘ruined her date’_ ”.

Gabriel’s ears parked up because he knew his brother was starting off today as a barista at that exact coffee house. He asked, “Any descriptions on this new Barista?”

Another attorney named Andy answered, “Yup. I have been there earlier today for my everyday flat white. Served by the new Barista. He is so dreamy. I mean he was working that jet black sex hair and cerulean blue eyes well…and that tight ass in them denims is to die for”.

Gabriel crossed his arms across his chest, “that’s my brother, watch it”.

Andy looked surprised and raised his hands up in a placating gesture, “Sorry man just stating the obvious. Plus your brother was an ace. A lot of people were very happy with his kind and swift services, including I”.

Suddenly the door to Pamela’s office was hauled open and out stomped a red faced furious Anna with Pamela rolling her eyes and following her out. Anna came to an abrupt halt when she spotted Sam, glaring,  “Well look what we have here. The tall elegant Sam who likes to defend crappy coffee houses that should not have a place in this town!”

Sam sighed, “What pray tell is the problem Miss. Milton? I was just doing my job and serving those who deserve a chance”.

Anna scoffed, crossing her arms across her chest, “The problem here is that all of you..”, she gestured to Sam, Pamela and the rest of the attorneys, “Are all the same!”

“Miss. Milton I will not take to anyone harassing my staff! Be warned!” Pamela adressed with firmness.

Sam was ever inquisitive and wanted to push the wicked red heads buttons, “What do you mean by that statement?”

“It means that I came here to sue the coffee house for poor staff attitude towards myself as a paying customer. That Barista, Castiel,  particularly ruined my date with your brother! And Miss Barnes is unwilling to cooperate saying she will not assign any of her lawyers to defend me!"

Sam was surprised at the dating his brother bit. He needed to speak with Dean about that. He replied sarcastically, “I never thought my brother could stoop so low”.

Anna shrieked, “How dare you?!”

“Just stating the obvious Miss. Milton. And I also will back Miss. Barnes up. We attorneys are here to help people who have been dragged into such circumstances by individuals who can’t handle what they honestly throw at them. Particularly with lack of evidence. Most likely those individuals are just tired of being ridiculed for living their lives and having someone else stomp on them due to their privileges. They have every right to defend themselves when put into an unpleasant scenario. If you take this to court, I guarantee you will come out looking like a fool”, Sam elaborated with finesse and a hard look.

Anna grit her teeth, “this is all that Castiels fault! He shouldn’t be disrupting Dean and I’s date!”

Gabriel who had been listening, trying to hold back his irritation stood tall and uttered, “Maybe Dean was the one who got distracted because he couldn’t help but spot the beauty of a man before him. I’m sure Dean got to see the ugly side of you. FYI sweetheart, from my knowledge of Dean, I know him to be a man who doesn’t appreciate negative and trouble making people in his life. He is a down to earth guy that respects all around. And not to mention, he is in love with the blue eyed beauty, Castiel. He will drop everything for my kind hearted sweet brother”.

“So that blue eyed bitch is your brother?!”

Gabriel barked, “Watch your language. I will not have you disrespecting my brother in front of me!”

“Oh and what will you do?! She challenged.

“I will sue you for the insulting language”, Gabriel added smugly.

Anna burst out laughing. “Oh please the judge will probably disregard your lawsuit”.

“Actually”, Sam added, “He wouldn’t. Under United States laws anyone can sue for anything provided they have substantial proof to back them up. If you're wanting to sue the coffee house, I’d say you would not succeed in your lawsuit because I am willing to bet that no one will want to be a witness to testify whereas in Gabriel’s case”, Sam gestures around, “Many witnesses who would happily testify, right team?”

Everyone including Pamela answered, “Yup we would”.

Gabriel smirked at Anna’s fuming and slightly frightened look, uttering, “I suggest you don’t test us Miss. Milton because you are on the losing end. Now excuse us but our dedicated attorneys have more important matters to deal with. Goodbye”.

Everyone watched as Anna huffed and stomped away. When she was out the office all the attorneys cheered and high fived Sam and Gabe. Pamela walked up to them, “Good job boys. You make a great team”. She winked and walked away.

Sam and Gabe smiled at one another. _They did make a great team._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos....xoxo!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date....
> 
> Sex M/M

Castiel couldn’t believe his luck. He had finally met the love of his life again. And apparently Gabriel had scored a date with Sam. _It was already written in the stars_. They always shared this very close bond from young. Michael had also run into old friends of his and is going bowling tonight. _So far their first day back was going well._

He checked himself in the mirror. He wore a deep blue collared shirt that hugged his form well, a light brown blazer and dark Jeans that hugged his ass and thighs well. His hair was ruffled the way Dean liked. 

A whistle came from his bedroom door, “Well bro don’t ya look hella smoking tonight. Deans not gonna know what hit him”.

Castiel rolled his eyes at Gabe, “Well I kinda wanted a simple look. No way I was going in a suit and tie”.

Gabriel shivered, “Uh please no suits. I mean you’re not going for a damn business meeting anyway”.

Castiel clicked his tongue, “Exactly”.

Gabriels voice turned teasing, “Well you two are cutting to the chase huh? First normal day back and you're going on a date”.

“Yeah. Dean and I decided that 21 years was a long enough wait”, Castiel blushed.

Gabriel smiled, “I understand bro”. He then walked over and hugged Castiel, “Have fun. You deserve it”.

Castiel eyes became cloudy. _They had all been through a lot and were finally getting a chance to be happy_. He smiled back at his brother, “Thank you Gabe”.

Gabe gave Castiel a wink and walked towards the door, saying over his back, “Don’t forget bro. No naughty till the third date”.

Castiel turned completely red as Gabriel chuckled and walked away.

* * *

Dean was nervous, bouncing himself on the heels of his feet as he stared at the red apartment door before him. The door opened to reveal…. A short blonde dude with a lollipop in his mouth. _This either must be Gabe or Michael._ He cleared his throat, taking a guess, “Um Gabe?”

The man’s deadpan expression became radiant, pulling the lollipop out of his mouth with a pop before chirpily replying, “Well hello there Deano. So glad you still remember me. You have a good memory”.

“Well actually I wasn’t very sure whether you were Michael or Gabriel so took a guess. It’s been a long time since I saw you guys”.

Gabriel waved his lollipop around while uttering, “It’s only been 21 years. Ain’t that long”.

Dean rolled his eyes, gesturing to himself, “Yes has been long. I have definitely aged some”.

Gabriel hummed in approval, “Oh yes you have aged Dean. But in a good way. You are one hot fox at 38”. He winked.

Dean sighed. _Same old Gabe._

On instant, Castiels voice sounded, “Gabe stop bothering my man”.

Deans heart fluttered at Castiels words. He was stunned by Castiels beauty once more. After 21 years Castiel Novak still knew how to make him weak in the knees with that contagious smile. He was too busy taking in Castiel and it seems vice versa judging by the way Castiel was ogling him from head to toe.

Gabriel raised an amused brow at the lovestruck looks being exchanged between Dean and his big brother. _Christ these two were goners for one another._ He decided to break their staring contest that could probably go on for hours. He cleared his throat, making both man snap out of their trances,  “Well it looks like you too are still hot for one another. I mean enough with the eye sex. Save it for the bedroom boys”.

A blushing Castiel whined, “Gabe seriously?”

Gabe landed a peck on Castiels cheek, “Just calling it as I see Cassie poo. Have an awesome date guys”. He than walked away with a skip in his step.

Dean cleared his throat, “You look amazing Cas”.

Castiel flushed slightly, biting his bottom lip, “Um you look very handsome Dean”. Dean had something simple on as well. A black blazer over a white t-shirt and light blue Jeans. The man’s hair was properly combed much like a gentleman's. 

“Thank you Cas”. He gestured, “Um should we go now?”

Castiel smiled and nodded.  He threaded his fingers through Deans seeing the man turn more red. _They walked hand in hand to baby feeling very settled and happy._

* * *

 

The date had gone well. Dean had taken him to an outdoor restaurant by a hugh pond. Since it was night, the pond surface was glassy black, the lights surrounding it reflected off the mirror like surface. _Breathtaking_.

Castiel held Deans hand atop the table, softly uttering, “I’d like to come here sometime in the day. I would love to see how the pond is in all it’s magnificent glory”.

Dean kissed his knuckles, murmuring, “I’m sure that can be arranged love”.

Castiel couldn’t help the flutter and heat building in his belly. The feel of Deans lips against his knuckles made him crave more. _He knew Dean felt the same._ He could read the man well. He knew Dean wanted just like he did. It was only a matter of who made the first move. His voice was slightly low, looking into Deans green eyes, “Dean. I know that we want to take things slow but right now…..I don’t know if I can. I have waited to be with you for so long and I don’t want to wait anymore”.

Dean felt his heart skip a beat, his breathing picking up as he stared into his lovers lust and love filled eyes. An awakening pleasure was swimming through his groin. His voice husky as he spoke, “I can’t wait anymore as well Cas. I love you. My heart belongs to you and I don’t want to waste another damn moment more”.

Castiel rubbed his thumb against the back of Deans knuckle, vision narrowed on his lovers lips, “Shall we get out of here Dean? See if we still got it”.

Dean didn’t say anything just flagged the waiter down. He paid the bill and was dragging Cas out of the restaurant. 

_Oh he was so going to show Castiel he still got it._

* * *

**Deans Apartment**

As soon as they entered the apartment their lips met in a wet deep kiss. It was their first kiss after 21 years. Neither were holding back anymore. They were naked within a matter of seconds before Dean shoved Castiel on the bed.

Dean straddled Castiel letting his very hard cock meet the warm wet pussy of his lovers. Both groaning at the amazing feeling that had been long awaited. Dean let his member slide along the folds of the pussy while he kissed his lover deep.

Hands roamed and breaths hitched as they slowly rut into one another. Dean sucked hard under Cas ear, thumbing at the man’s nipple, before he kissed down the squirming man’s chest, teething and tonguing at a nipple as his free hand gripped his cock working the head up and down from his lovers dripping pussy hole to clit. 

Castiel spread his legs further, the feeling of Deans lips on his and cock running along his pussy was driving him crazy. He threw his head back, “Dean I need you in me please. I need you now please”.

Dean knew that he and Cas could do slow later. Right now 21 years apart had them wanting to be joined as soon as possible. He joined his mouth to Cas’ and slowly pushed into Castiels tight channel, “Oh Cas fuck so tight”.

Cas placed both palms on Deans ass cheeks pulling the man further into him. The feeling of his lovers cock spreading his walls and entering him deep made him shake in pleasure and become more wet. “Oh Dean fuck me now”.

Dean started to thrust in slow and deep before his pace increased. Both were breathing open mouthed, panting and sweating hard as they worked themselves to orgasm. The sound of balls slapping hard against a wet pussy and glutteral wanton moans filled the air.

Dean was now ramming into his lover with all his might. The tight very creamy pussy had his strokes becoming erratic and deep. Cas was sliding up Deans bed due to the man’s powerful thrusts. “Oh God Dean. I’m so close”.

“Oh Cas So fucken close Baby. Oh baby…. Uhnnnn”.

Castiels eyes rolled to the back of his skull as pleasure completely overtook him, shuddering as his pussy gushed out his juices.

Dean yelled as his lovers pussy started milking him good. He plunged in hard, holding himself deep as he released his seed into his lovers fluttering tight wet pussy.

Their lips found one another’s as they began tonguing each other while still joined. Dean slowly pulled his half hard cock out of Cas and kissed his way down Castiels sweaty neck, jaw, chest to his tummy and sealing his lips on the man’s clit tonguing while plunging two fingers into the man’s pussy hole. 

Castiel shouted, “Oh my God Dean!” He shivered as Dean finger fucked him while eating him out. Pleasure was starting to build once more. Within a minute another orgasm was ripped out of him as Dean licked up the juices that flowed out with hungry moans.

Then Deans tongue was gone. Castiel was still dazed and wondered what was going on before he yelped as his lover pulled him to the edge of the bed, placing a pillow under his ass and instantly plunging his stiff cock into Castiels still clenching hole.

They both cried out shaking from pleasure. Dean fucked with abandon. It was so dirty and sexual that both lovers were now moaning uncontrollably unable to speak. The loud squelching sound of a wet pussy getting properly banged joined the sounds of heavy panting, hard creaks of the bed, and balls slapping against the skin. 

Dean than placed a hand under Castiels ass and one mid back, hoisting his lover up, allowing Cas to wrap his legs securely around Deans waist as the other man plunged in deeper while in a standing position. Castiel let Dean pump hard into him holding on for the bumpy ride. He was so deep hitting his g-spot so good that he felt this white hot pleasure shoot up from his groin and next thing Cas is silently screaming as he squirts profusely onto Deans twitching member. 

Dean held onto his quivering delirious lover. The gushing pussy juice than ran down his cock and balls and the fluttering vice grip of the hole around his cock had him tipping off the edge as he let out an animalistic howl, releasing load after load up into his lover. 

They both collapsed still joined, sweating, heavily panting and hugging onto the bed. They moaned at the pleasure sensations that tingles through their bodies as they tried to calm down from their highs. Dean slowly pulled his now satisfied cock out of his lovers very wet dripping channel. They giggled and chuckled breathlessly as they playfully nipped and kissed each other. 

Dean stared down at his lover, “You still think we got it babe?”

Castiel nipped at Deans bottom lip, “Yes baby we still got it”.

Dean laid a soft kiss on his lovers lips before running his lips down to the man’s ear, sucking on the earlobe before he whispered, “Wanna spend the night?”

Castiel ran his hand down Deans torso, gripping the man’s slowly hardening, wet cock, stripping slowly from base to head. He hummed playfully, “Depends on whether you’re going to make me scream and come all night and all morning?”

Dean moaned, licking at the man’s earlobe before he breathlessly uttered, “Oh I will baby. We ain’t getting any sleep because I’m gonna fill that pussy up with my cum all freaken night and morning. Fuck you raw till you can’t walk no more”.

The lovers claimed each others lips in another wet moaning filthy kiss. _They could do this forever._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos....xoxo!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tells Anna off...
> 
> More sex..

“Cassie poo you sly dawg”, Gabriel grinned at his brother who walked into their apartment the next morning looking a little mussed up but at the same time glowing and happy. 

Castiel rolled his eyes, before aiming his brother a lopsided grin, “Oh hush Gabriel”.

Gabriel sat ramrod straight and looking like a dog waiting for its owner to throw a bone, “Well don’t spare me the dirty deets bro. Spill now”.

Castiel huffed, scratching at his head before pouring himself a cup of coffee, “What do you want me to say Gabe? We didn’t want to wait anymore so we got straight to business”. 

Gabe sighed. _Leave it to his brother to avoid getting into the nasty_. He wasn’t bothered though, as long as his big bro is happy. He took a zip of his coffee, “Well congrats bro. I hope all goes well for you and Dean. You both deserve it”.

“Thanks Gabe. And how about you and Sam?”

“Well we skyped last night”. Gabriel than winked, a teasing smile etched on his face, “And let me tell you it got a whole lot interesting….if ya catch my drift”.

Castiel scrunched his features. _Eww_. He announced, “Ok spare me the details Gabe”.

Gabe dreamily uttered while in this faraway look, “Man the package on that guy. Like a freaken horse”.

Castiel gagged,  “Eww Gabe! TMI!”

Gabe ignored his brother deciding to have a little fun, “Guess Winchester guys are gifted huh?”

Castiel was sure he was blushing hard. He covered his ears, rambling, “La la la la la la. I can’t hear you. Going to get ready for work”. Castiel made his way past Gabe.

Gabe chuckled. His brother was too cute sometimes. He was just happy that everyone was happy. He prayed nothing happened to crumble their happiness.

* * *

Dean showed up at the coffee house around 9am. He put on his best bad boy smirk as he approached his blushing boyfriend who was behind the counter, “Hey ya handsome”.

Castiel bit his lip before replying, “Hey yourself sweetheart. What can I get for you today?”

Dean hummed tapping a finger on his lip, “Hmm. Can I get a black coffee….With an extra shot of espresso.” He winked, “Gotta get my energy levels up….you know…..since an angel drained me completely dry the whole of last night”.

Castiel smirked, “And whole of this morning”.

Christ Deans cock twitched at his boyfriend’s words. _Damnit if he wasn’t so spent he would have dragged Castiel to the break room and given him some nice hard pumping._ He licked his bottom lip, eyes roaming the sexy plain black apron Castiel wore. He huskily said, “You know what Cas?”

“What Dean?” 

“I wouldn’t mind seeing you making coffee in my kitchen with just that apron on. Damn….I can imagine your firm ass out on full display….well for my eyes only though”.

Castiels cock stirred at that. _God his boyfriend was trying to drive him nuts_. Wrong time, wrong place. He couldn’t help but give his own sexy remark, “Hmm. Maybe I will tomorrow morning ….since I won’t be working and all. I can roam your apartment naked all day long”.

Dean challenged,  as his breathing picked up, “Well I’ll just ask for a damn day off tomorrow. Might have to test every surface of my apartment. See how well your sexy ass fits in my humble abode”.

Castiel wanted his lover right now. He swore all his downstairs brain was doing the talking right now. He replied, “Your house won’t be so humble when I knock off work today Dean. Won’t be tomorrow either”.

Dean muttered just for Castiel to hear, “Baby I want you”.

Castiel was finding it hard to control himself too. He mustered all his courage and added, “Dean patience. Trust me it’ll be worth it”.

He handed Dean his black coffee to go. “Here you go tiger. What time do you finish work?”

“5pm. I’ll pick you up yeah”.

Castiel nodded, “Yes Dean. I need you to take me to my place so I can pick up some change than we can head to your apartment”.

“Looking forward hon”. He placed his hand on Cas' hand resting on the counter top, “See you after work”.

Castiels heart fluttered at Deans fond loving look, “Ok baby”.

* * *

 

Dean was under the hood of a dodge charger when he felt fingers trace itself up his spine. He shivered at that. He got out from under the hood to have a look, spotting a sultry dressed Anna Milton. She stepped into his personal space, running her hand up his pectoral, “Hey Dean. Missed you baby”.

Dean stumbled back, hands out in a placating gesture, “Woah Anna. What the hell do you think you're doing?”

Anna’s smile dropped, folding her arms along her chest, “What does it look like Dean? I wanted to come see you. Maybe even do a little naughty in your break room”.

Dean looked on dumbfounded. _Was this chick for real?_ Once he found his voice he uttered a little bitterly, “I have a boyfriend Anna. Please just leave us alone”.

“Dean you are supposed to be dating me! I am supposed to be your girlfriend! That man can’t give you anything I can. He can’t give you a family. He will just give you his asshole to drill every damn night to keep you happy!”

Dean restrained himself from telling her that Cas has the potential to give him kids. But that was no ones business. He spat back, “Anna I don’t want you ok. And besides Cas and I are happy. There are many ways one can start a family Anna. I just want to start it with someone I love”. He grit out, “And don’t you fucken talk about Castiel like that ever again!”

Anna scowled, “Dean you will never be happy!”

“Oh honey I am already over the moon right now”. He than gestured to the door, “I suggest you keep your nose out of my business otherwise I will report you for harassment”.

Anna let out an irritated noise glaring at Dean before she turned and stomped out of the auto shop.

Dean shook his head. _Christ some women are so persistent._ Well too bad because he only has his eyes set on one prize. _Castiel Novak._

* * *

Dean picked Castiel up at exactly 5pm, taking him to his place and then to Deans apartment. Dean couldn’t keep his hands off of his boyfriend and made it a point to touch, nip and kiss the man every chance he got. 

Castiel was very much wet and turned on but he wanted to hold off on sex for a while. He had lightly shoved Dean away, telling him to go have a shower while he makes dinner. Dean grumbled and groaned and stomped his feet like a petulant child all the way to his bedroom muttering about his _dick wanting to fall off._

Castiel only laughed at that. _God his boyfriend was sometimes insatiable._ There was a reason that Castiel wanted his boyfriend to go busy himself; he had a surprise of his own. He stripped all his clothes off and slipped on his black apron. He walked over to the kitchen and started making up a quick and easy meal. 

_God he couldn’t wait for Dean to get out of the bedroom._

* * *

Dean slipped on his track pants and a light blue t-shirt after shower. _No use in dressing up since their clothes would be coming off soon._ He could smell something heavenly in the air. He followed the smell to his kitchen and the sight he was met with instantly made his half hard cock ramrod straight. 

Castiels sexy back, muscled ass and thighs and long beautifully shaved legs were out on full display while adorned in a black apron. His vision narrowed only to one thing as thoughts of food and hunger flew out the window _. He wanted to be buried in Castiel right the fuck now._

He made his way to the island, leaning his ass against it, pulling out his cock, spitting on his hand and began jerking himself slowly while he focused on the muscled flexing ass of his lover. His breathing was picking up as the pleasure in his groin started to increase. _Oh God he was stone hard._

Castiel could feel eyes on him. He could hear his lovers heavy breaths and an the unmistakable sound of someone jerking their cock. He could feel Deans presence so close. His pussy clenched slightly as he became even more wet. He turned the stove off and turned to face his lover. The sight had him moaning hard and dripping even more.

Deans hooded eyes were now fixed on his, than roaming his apron covered body while trying to suck air through his slightly open mouth. The man jerked his cock even harder. He couldn’t control himself.

Castiel wanted to tempt his boyfriend. He said in a scratchy voice, swaying his hips from side to side while he slowly started to unstrap his apron, “Do you want some of this Dean?”

Dean could only nod. He moaned loud when Castiels apron dropped to the floor and Castiel sat on the counter, spreading his legs apart to reveal his warm moist flesh. “Oh Christ Castiel!” Dean cried out when his lover started running two fingers down his folds and around his clit.

Castiel threw his head back as he continued to massage his clit with vigor. “Oh Dean feels so good”.

Dean growled and immediately stripped off his clothing before he paced towards Castiel. His lover still had his head thrown back busy pleasing himself. Dean watched as Castiel furiously rubbed himself as more juices started to flow out of the pink pussy hole. His mouth started to water. _He needed to taste and wanted to eat the pussy out good._

Dean started by slotting himself into the V of Castiels legs, his cock resting on Castiels wet cunt as he kissed at the man’s neck, nipping, tonguing and sucking all the way to the nipples and than down to the belly button and the side of the man’s inner thighs before he came face to face with the very wet pussy.

From here he could see that Castiel was really wet. Castiel had stopped playing with himself, now panting hard as he watched Dean. Dean lowered his mouth onto the throbbing clit immediately running his tongue in circles while sucking lightly.  

“Ohhhh Dean!” Castiels thighs began to quake hard.

Dean slowly started running his tongue down the folds before sucking hard on each fold. Castiel tasted heavenly and Dean craved more as his tongue picked up his lovers juices. He made his way down to Castiels pussy hole and began to stab his tongue into the clenching pussy. And now he was even more hungry. 

Castiel couldn’t believe the sensations that were ripping out of him as Dean went to town on him. Dean was feasting on Castiels whole pussy, from clit, to folds to hole like he hadn’t eaten for many days. _He was a starving man._ Castiel could feel his orgasm approaching, gripping onto Deans hair pulling the man further into his pussy, “Oh Christ Dean. Eat me! Yes baby!...Oh God honey I’m almost there…..Ohhhhh Dean”.

Dean was now making slurping noises as he ate his boyfriend up. He began to fist himself while slowly tongue fucking Castiel. Next he knows, Castiels thighs are gripping his head tight as more juices flowed out of the screaming man, drinking his lovers every drop. Dean slowly pulled his mouth away and ran his hand up and down Castiels thigh while glancing up at his shaking lover, “You ok honey?”

Castiel nodded, stammering, “Ye-yes Dean….ohhhh I want you in me”.

Dean couldn’t wait anymore _. All damn day he had been thinking of Cas and it was too much_. He got to his feet, placing his hand on Cas mid back and pulling the man closer, enabling his cockhead to better run along his lovers moist pussy. He claimed Cas lips in a searing deep kiss which set them off moaning with want. Dean felt Castiels fist his cock making him pull out of the kiss and panting through his mouth. Dean bit into his lovers shoulder to stifle his cries of pleasure as Castiel guided him home.

It was all primal after. Dean rammed into Castiel with all he had feeling his lover tighten even more further. They were both on edge close to coming. “Cas baby….I don’t think I can hold on any longer”.

“Dean I’m so close! Please come in me! Fill me up real good!”

Deans thrusts started to become erratic. Castiel now giving as good as Dean gave now bouncing hard on Deans cock. “Dean….Dean….give me babies…fill me up with your babies”.

Dean pounded in harder and deeper, grunting even harder squeezing his lovers ass firmly, he leaned his forehead against Castiels, “You want have my babies hon? Huh….uhhnnn!”

Castiel could feel his orgasm so close. He gripped onto Dean harder, “Yes Dean. Fill me deep”.

“Ohhh Cas baby!” Dean rammed in harder. “Oh yes! Oh yes! Ohh baby….Baby so close! ….Mhmm gonna fill you up all night and whole day tomorrow Cas….going to cum in you all day you won’t leave here until you’re pregnant”.

That threw Castiel over the edge, crying out as his dams burst hard, “Ohhhhh Dean!”

Dean drove in harder fucking Cas through his orgasm and after a dozen thrusts yelled out, “Cas…..ahgnnnnnnn!”

Both lovers held onto each others quivering and shaking sweaty bodies. They shared sweet kisses, still joined together. Dean ran a hand down his lovers face, “You really want to make babies with me?”

Castiel smiled, “Yes Dean. And I think we should get right to it”.

Dean chuckled, laying a soft kiss on Castiels lips, “Cleanup, food, than we can spend the whole night trying to get pregnant yeah?”

Castiel pouted, “And whole day tomorrow”.

Dean kissed him again, whispering against his lips, “And all day tomorrow”.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos please....xoxo!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue....
> 
> Sorry to cut the fic short my dear readers...

**Epilogue**

**One month later**

His knee bounced hastily as he sat on the toilet seat, biting at his nails. _It was already 5 minutes in_. He took a deep breath and picked up the tester taking a peak at it. All the air felt like it was instantly sucked out of him. There were two blue parallel lines. _He was pregnant._

He never thought it possible because he was 38 years old. Chances for pregnancy were slim and risky. But than again he had never had sex since Dean. _Dean was literally his first and last._ Now, here he is feeling on top of the world. He couldn’t wait to inform his now fiancé that he was pregnant.

There was a faint knock on the door that startled him. Meg, who had now become a very dear friend asked, “Well what’s the verdict Clarence?”

Castiel bit his lip, before excitedly blurting, “I’m pregnant Meg!”

There was a happy squeal before the door burst open and Meg jumped into his arms hugging him tight while jumping up and down, “Oh yes! I knew Dean had it in him! His tadpoles finally found the mothership!”

Castiel snorted, “I find your references vaguely disturbing Meg”.

“And slightly accurate”, She winked.

He chuckled, butterflies flying around in  his tummy. At the thought of his tummy, he placed the palm of his hand on his tummy. There was a mini him and Dean growing within him at this very moment. 

_He couldn’t wait to tell his lover the good news._

* * *

Dean was turning 39 and Castiel deemed it the perfect time to inform his fiancé of the glorious news. He had devised a series of plans as to how the news would be revealed. _It wasn’t anything fancy though._

After the happy birthday song and candles had been blown, it was present time. Sam had insisted Castiel give his gift to Dean first. _Well he had two gifts._

Dean was given the bigger out of the two first. He smiled at Cas, shaking the box, unable to hear much. He uttered, “Wonder what’s inside baby?”

Castiel blushed at the word _baby_. He answered, “Open it and find out love”.

Dean beamed and tore the wrapper open. He pulled out neatly folded clothes. He held up a little yellow onesie, reading the words in the front, “I can’t wait to meet you”.

He than held up a red and black checkered onesie reading, “Weechester”.

Castiel watched as the hunter frowned lightly, holding up a third black onesie, reading, “Impala baby”.

Dean than peaked into the box pulling out little sneaker like baby booties. He turned to Castiel, “Um hon…this is all amazing…I mean stocking up for a baby is a great plan huh?”

Castiel chuckled at Deans cluelessness. He saw that Sam and the others had already caught on, beaming at Castiel and trying to keep their excitement at bay. He gestured, “Why don’t you open the next gift love. It will help clear your mind”.

Dean shook the box. _Hmm something is definitely in there._ He opened the wrapper, glancing inside, bringing out a camera and a photo album. The cover of the album read, “For daddy and papa; memories of me”. A post it note was on the black camera reading, “For you to use when you want to capture moments of me or with me daddy”.

Dean could feel his heart rate slowly pick up. He placed the camera down and opened the album to the first page. There was a picture inside. He slid the picture out of its slot turning to the back. There was a scribble in the back which read, “Hello daddy. I will be seeing you seven months from now”. 

Castiel saw the wheels turning in Deans mind as the mans tears started to run down his cheek. Dean ran a hand down his face and jaw trying to wipe out whatever tears had escaped before he stood up and walked towards Castiel who couldn't stop his own happy tears. The man still had the picture in his hand, he stood before Cas, glancing into his lovers ocean blue eyes, voice watery as he asked, “Does this…..does this mean what I think it does? Are we….are we pregnant?”

Castiel nodded, “Yes Dean. We are pregnant. Two months pregnant”.

Dean smiled shakily, whispering, “We’re going to have a little Winchester soon”.

Castiel nodded, “Yes love. We will”.

Dean sniffled and pulled Castiel into a hug, “Thank you baby. I am the happiest man alive ever. I look forward to seeing our sweetheart”.

Dean pulled Castiel to his side, turning to everyone and holding the sonogram picture up, “We are going to have a baby. I’m going to be a daddy soon”.

Cheers and congratulations erupted. Dean and Castiel laughed joyfully. Dean kissed his lover on the lips, “Thank you for giving me the best birthday present ever. I love you Castiel”.

“I love you too Dean”.

* * *

**7 months later**

Castiel and Dean stared at their beautiful bundle of Joy as he squirmed lightly in his daddy’s hands. _Oh their son was absolutely gorgeous._ He was covered in freckles, bottle green eyes, pouty lips, long lashes and sweet little smile. It’s amazing that Castiel and Dean created such an angel.

Dean was whispering sweet words to his son when the doctor came in, “Hello Mr. Winchester and Mr. Winchester.. I am here to ask the baby’s name that you would like to place in the birth certificate”.

Dean shared a look with Castiel before revealing, “His name is Liam Benjamin Winchester”.

The doctor smile at the sweet family, “Congratulations to being new parent's.”.

The baby made a small gurgling noise while waving his little fists in the air. Dean and Castiel just smiled at that.

_Finally their family was complete._

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have decided to end the fic here. 
> 
> I want to thank my readers for commenting and kudos. You are my inspiration. ♡
> 
> Might be turned into a series.....
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Comments and kudos please....xoxo!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I'd really like to hear your feedback...please be gentle.
> 
> You readers are my inspiration and your kudos and comments give me more motivation to write. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)


End file.
